1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to an anti-pollutant device and more specifically to a soldering iron which does not produce any harm to the worker who uses it. The poisonous lead vapors, and all residues resulting from the cleaning paste are not allowed to reach worker's breathing apparatus, being absorbed and retained by filters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fan can be used in order to protect the workers against any pollutant factors resulting from soldering. In many cases either the limited space such as inside of a metallic cabinet crowded by many components, or the particular environmental conditions do not permit the use of a fan. While working in a rush, the worker him(her)self may not pay enough attention to their own protection. Since the fan only carries the vapors away, the environment remains polluted.
Thus there is the need for an inexpensive system to keep the pollutant residues away from workers and to retain them in removeable filters. The provision of such a clean tool becomes the primary object of the invention. Other objects will become more apparent as the description proceeds.